Война никогда не меняется
}} }} Война никогда не меняется ( ) — первый квест и достижение в Fallout 4. Краткое прохождение * Создать персонажа * Поговорить с Представителем «Волт-Тек». * Добраться до Убежища 111. * Взять комбинезон. * Залезть в криокамеру. Подробное прохождение Выбор протагониста и создание внешности основным персонажам В самом начале игрок застанет супругов Нейта и Нору за разговором субботнимРасчёт согласно вечному календарю. утром 23 октября 2077 года перед зеркалом. Супруги будут находиться в ванной собственного дома в Сэнкчуари. Нейт, военнослужащий в отставке, готовясь к предстоящей встрече с ветеранами, тренирует произнесение речи перед зеркалом. Нора, застав мужа в ванной, успокаивает его и просит освободить ей место перед зеркалом, чтобы приукраситься. 200px|thumb|Вид со стороны зеркала при создании персонажа. В качестве выбранного протагониста, которому можно изменить внешность, выбран Нейт В самом начале предстоит выбрать персонажа в роли протагониста, которым будет управлять игрок, и задать для него внешние параметры. Имеется возможность изменения лица, тела, а также дополнительные возможности в виде изменения цвета кожи и других параметров. С самого начала эти изменения возможно проделать на Нейте, который ранее подошёл к зеркалу, Нора будет поджидать чуть позади, по правую руку от него. В случае же выбора женского пола для протагониста Нейт уступит место перед зеркалом Норе, возможность изменить её внешность переключится с Нейта на Нору, а заданные параметры для НейтаЕсли они конечно же произошли. сохранятся. Супруг займёт место своей второй половины и будет ждать её, при этом сохранится возможность обратного возврата Нейта к зеркалу. Посте того, как игрок поменяетИли же вообще может не менять. внешность у выбранного перед зеркалом персонажа, он должен нажать кнопку «Готово». В качестве протагониста выступит тот персонаж, который оказался перед зеркалом на моменте окончательного подтверждения внешности у персонажей. Хозяева в доме Поправив внешний вид, протагонист отходит от зеркала и полностью его освобождает, предоставив его своей второй половинке. Выйдя из ванной, он оставит своего/свою супруга (-у) перед зеркалом. На этом моменте игрок уже глазами Выжившего может осмотреть дом: по левую руку от выхода из ванны находится спальня с двухместной кроватью, кладовка и детская комната, где в кроватке находится его сын, Шон. Напротив выхода из ванны имеется подсобка с шкафчиком. По правую сторону находится кухня. Выйдя из ванны и осмотревшись, Выживший может пройтись и осмотреться по своему дому. При активации некоторых предметов протагонист сопровождает их комментариямиАктивирование предметов, которые Выживший может прокомментировать, можно провести всего один раз.. 260px|thumb|О, доброе утро сэр! Ваш кофе. 78,6 градусов по Цельсию. Сварен идеально! И свежая газета. Только что принесли! Зайдя на кухню, Выжившего заметит его личный робот-дворецкий марки «Мистер Помощник» Кодсворт, который приготовил ему кофе. Взяв у робота кофе, Выживший поблагодарит его, сам же Кодсворт продолжит хозяйничать на кухне, моя посуду в раковине. К этому моменту на кухню подойдёт супруг(-а) Выжившего, который/ая возьмёт утреннюю газету и начнёт её читать около работающего телевизора, по которому диктор рассказывает новости. Через пару мгновений Выживший услышит плач своего сына Шона. Супруг(-а) Выжившего, отвлекаясь от чтения, прокомментирует, что хоть и поначалу ему/ей страшно было доверить младенца роботу, но потом всё-таки отметит, что опасения были напрасны, узнав о том, что робот умеет делать работу аккуратно и безопасно, после чего вернётся к чтению. Какие новости? По телевизору в это время объявляется сухая погода на Хэллоуин из-за того, что со стороны Канады на США идёт холодный фронт. Диктор скажет, что в понедельник, 25 октября, температура воздуха составит 11 градусов. Также он упомянет, что на острове Мамбаджао, где ныне находится 5-й противопехотный полк армии США, будут прохладные ночи и отметит, что механизированным войскам даже будет легче вытеснить коммунистов в море Минданао. Далее ведущий будет объявлять о новостях спорта, начав с бейсбола. Светлое будущее от «Волт-Тек» 250px|thumb|Кто-то подъехал к дому Пока все заняты делами, к дому Выжившего подъехал фургон компании «Волт-Тек», из которого вышел мужчина в пальто и шляпе. Официальный представитель компании, который взял с собой формуляр с символом «Волт-Тек», звонит в дверь дома Выжившего. Читающий(-ая) газету супруг(-а) просит Выжившего открыть дверь, не отрываясь от чтения, и Выживший выполнит просьбу, открыв дверь незнакомцу. Представитель «Волт-Тек» поприветствует Выжившего на пороге дома, приподняв свою шляпу и сделав полшага вперёд, сам же Выживший может сразу уточнить у него некоторые моменты про компанию, которую он представляет. Представитель «Волт-Тек» оповестит Выжившего о том, что грядёт большая война и проект «Убежище», который ведёт компания «Волт-Тек», ведёт деятельность по сохранению жизней жителей США. 250px|thumb|left|Поздравляю, вы готовы встретить будущее! Агент компании отметит ценность службы Нейта в армии и работы Норы в адвокатском деле для Соединённых Штатов и расскажет, что благодаря заслугам те были зачислены в список резидентов Убежища 111. Сам же агент компании скажет, что пытался связаться с Выжившим несколько дней назад, но в конечном счёте из-за тщетных попыток решил сам приехать на служебном автотранспорте и лично сообщить ему новость об этом. Всем членам семьи (за исключением робота Кодсворта) уже предоставлен допуск в Убежище, и представителю «Волт-Тек» осталось только уточнить момент в заполнении некоторых бумаг. Занося данные к себе в формуляры и другие документы, представитель «Волт-Тек» спровоцирует активацию меню начисления очков основных характеристик. Начальные параметры характеристик Выжившего будут проставлены по единице, общее количество начисляемых очков будет составлять 21. После распределения очков основных характеристик, задания протагонисту имениИмя задаётся только английскими буквами, другие же определяются как запрещённые символы. и последующего подтверждения меню закроется. После заполнения формуляров представитель компании «Волт-Тек» поблагодарит Выжившего за внимание и пообещает доставить бумаги в Убежище. В ответ Выживший поблагодарит его и закроет дверь своего дома. Услышавший разговор супруг(-а) Выжившего, расположившаяся на диване перед телевизором, отметит заботу своей второй половинки, на что в ответ Выживший скажет, что поступил так ради него/неё с Шоном. Не плачь, дитя 220px|thumb|Шон хочет видеть своих родителей Через мгновенье Выживший вновь услышит плач своего сына из детской, откуда через пару секунд на своём турбинном двигателе по направлению к кухне будет лететь Кодсворт, который скажет о том, что он поменял Шону подгузник, но тот всё равно не успокоился. Робот-дворецкий скажет, что возможно малыш хочет видеть своих родителей и что им нужно подойти к нему. Супруг(-а) согласится с ним и скажет Выжившему идти к Шону первым. Выживший, последовав в детскую, застанет Шона сначала плачущим, но как только он подойдёт к кроватке, младенец сразу успокоится и обрадуется приходу родителей. Супруг(-а) стоя в дверном проёме, отдаст инициативу Выжившему развеселить Шона. На Шона можно воздействовать, пощекотав ему живот, но по совету своей второй половинки Выживший всё же запустит подвесную вращающуюся игрушку-карусель из игрушечных ракеток, которая расположена над кроваткой малыша. Приведённая в движение карусель будет проигрывать музыку: Baby Steps Theme noicon|center Шон, обрадовавшись движению ракеток, начнёт мило хихикать, и это очень обрадует супругов. После приятного момента супруг(-а) Выжившего после закрытия двери в детскую предложит сходить после завтрака прогуляться в парк. Очень плохие вести 180px|thumb|Диктор с волнением зачитывает свежие новости Однако, вне зависимости от ответа Выжившего, Кодсворт прервёт беседу супругов, громко позвав их на кухню. Придя назад на кухню, Выживший прослушает новость с телевизора. К этому моменту заподозривший (-ая) неладное в новостях супруг(-а) Выжившего берёт Шона на руки и возвращается к телевизору на том моменте, когда сигнал новостей прерывается. Выживший приказывает немедленно бежать в Убежище 111, сказав Кодсворту беречь себя. Бегство в Убежище 111 Супруг(-а) с Шоном на руках выбегает из дома первее Выжившего, который на моменте выхода из дома увидит оставленный фургон представителя «Волт-Тек» и вышедших на улицы соседей, сильно заинтересовавшихся наличием военных в городе в виде прилетающего над городом винтокрыла и приехавшего БТР. Подоспевшие военные уже организовали посты и заняли важные места для предупреждения остальных жителей о том, куда им следует двигаться. По Сэнкчуари раздаётся сирена, большинство жителей городка бегут в сторону Убежища 111 на северо-запад, часть жителей остаются на пороге домов, только лишь немногие тщетно пытавшиеся попасть в Убежище надеются отъехать в сторону океана на своих автомобилях, надеясь, что бомбы не достигнут побережья. 220px|thumb|Люди, бегущие к Убежищу Выживший в потоке беженцев должен поспеть за своим супругом/супругой, у которой на руках находится испуганный Шон, оба они устремляются к входу в Убежище 111 по лесной тропинке. Вход в Убежище окружён проволочным забором. Попасть туда возможно только через единственный вход около которого стоит блокпост с военными среди которых находится офицер, пропускающий только тех людей, которые попали в списки резидентов. Помимо солдат около ворот находится ещё несколько человек, которые тщетно пытаются проникнуть в Убежище. Среди них находится и ранее навещавший Сэнкчуари представитель «Волт-Тек», который заявляет офицеру о том, что он и есть агент компании и его обязаны пропустить в Убежище, но его просьбы пресекаются солдатом в силовой броне, который, держа на взводе свой миниган, инициирует его запуск. 220px|left|thumb|Судя по всему, представитель «Волт-Тек» не попадёт в Убежище Испуганный за свою жизнь представитель «Волт-Тек» замолкает, поднимает руки и отходит от заграждения, поняв, что ему не суждено пройти. Подоспевший к этому моменту Выживший со своей семьёй заявляет офицеру, что они числятся в списках жителей Убежища. Осмотрев прибывших, офицер разрешает пройти и семья Выжившего идёт дальше. Офицер безопасности, завидев последних будущих жителей Убежища 111 приказывает им быстрее следовать за ним и встать в центр круглой платформы, которая является спусковым лифтом, идущим на уровень Убежища. Семья Выжившего и ещё пятеро взрослых людей — миссис и мистер Эйбл, мистер Рассел, миссис и мистер Уитфилды, ожидающие последних резидентов — занимают небольшую платформу, после чего офицер займёт место у пульта лифта и начнёт производить его запуск. 250px|thumb|Конец света начался… Перед отправлением платформы Выживший успевает сказать своей/своему супруге/супругу признание в любви, после чего последует ядерный взрыв в стороне ЮЮВ от Убежища 111Направление юго юго восток. Ориентировочно взрыв произошёл в области к востоку от будущего Светящегося моря., волна которого накроет окрестности Убежища и Сэнкчуари за считанные секунды. Но этого времени окажется достаточно, чтобы привести лифт в действие и закрыть внешние люки, скрыв тоннель от света солнца и ядерного взрыва. Убежище Достигнув уровня Убежища, лифт остановится и по ту строну от дверей последует предупреждение от офицера охраны о просьбе организованно выйти из лифта. Находящиеся перед входом в лифт охрана и Смотритель Убежища 111 просят новоприбывших не беспокоиться насчёт произошедшего и рекомендуют по очереди идти по лестнице вверх, далее в комплекс Убежища. Последние прибывшие с поверхности вместе с семьёй Выжившего отправятся по лестнице. По пути следования компьютер убежища повторно просит прибывших резидентов успокоиться. Пройдя через пост, сотрудник «Волт-Тек» учтёт семью Выжившего и всех остальных прибывших на пропускном пункте. Дождавшись своей очереди, Выживший вместе со своей супругой/супругом получит от сотрудника на раздаче костюмов комбинезон Убежища 111. Далее всей семье Выжившего после получения костюмов нужно пройти за врачом. Немного пройдя по коридору через охрану, некоторых жителей, высказывающих опасения насчёт произошедшей ядерной катастрофы, врач приведёт супругов к помещению с обеззараживающими камерами, где также готовятся влезть в них ещё несколько человек. Врач просит заранее надеть комбинезон и уверит людей в том, что в камере проведут санобработку и сброс давления перед дальнейшим спуском в Убежище и просит сохранять спокойствие. Выживший и остальные жители без сопротивления и лишних вопросов к врачам и сотрудникам переодеваются в костюмы и залезают в камеры. Выживший залезает в камеру напротив камеры своего/своей супруга/супруги с младенцем на руках, все обитатели камер подвергаются криозаморозке компьютером убежища, который задаст обратный отчёт и заморозит резидентов в камерах за считанные секунды, погрузив их в криогенный сон. Первый выход из криосна 240px|thumb|Тот самый [[Келлог|незнакомец со стороны камеры Выжившего]] В связи с переходом на ручное управление, часть камер выключается и Выживший выходит из криосна. Через окно двери камеры он наблюдает картину: две таинственные фигуры подходят к камере его супруги/супруга с сыном, одна из них приказывает второму открыть дверь и взять Шона. В открытой камере после отхода от криосна приходит в чувство сначала Шон, потом и его родитель, державший его в руках. Он категорически откажется отдавать неизвестным своего ребёнка и в ответ на это один из неизвестных попросит отдать его добром, наставив на него пистолет. 240px|thumb|Хотя бы запасной план есть… Но его просьба не выполняется и человек переходит от угроз к делу — он производит выстрел в грудь, и это убивает супругу/супруга Выжившего, а самого Шона забирает другая таинственная фигура, которая и уносит младенца. Немного опечалившись о смерти одного родителя незнакомец прикажет уйти, обратится взором в Выжившему в камере, назовёт его «''запасным планом''» и уйдёт, после чего в камере Выжившего запустится повторная криозаморозка. Второй выход из криосна Повторное оттаивание произойдёт из-за критического сбоя криогенной установки, о которой объявит компьютер убежища. Сам же Выживший начнёт сильно кашлять и пытаться выбраться из камеры. Сама же дверь камеры откроется по неизвестным для Выжившего обстоятельствам. Он выберется наружу, упадёт на бетонный пол и ему снова предоставится возможность двигаться и перемещаться чтобы покинуть Убежище 111. Заметки * Данный квест не будет отображается среди списка прочих выполненных квестов в Пип-Бое. * Прогуляться по окрестностям Сэнкчуари во время тревоги не получится. Как только Выживший подходит к границе городка, на него падает бомба, которая повлечёт за собой смертельный исход. То же самое произойдёт в том случае, если долго гулять по городку, а не идти в Убежище. * Квест охватывает большой диапазон событий в истории — с предвоенных событий 23 октября 2077-го года по 2287 год через момент разморозки Выжившего в 2227-ом. За кулисами * «''Война никогда не меняется''» (War Never Changes) — фраза, звучащая во всех вступительных роликах [[Серия игр Fallout|серии игр Fallout]], ставшая своего рода «визитной карточкой» игры. * Музыка, которая производится при запуске подвесной игрушки из ракет, ранее звучала в качестве фоновой музыки во время квеста «Первые шаги» в Fallout 3. * В квестовой линии на концепт-арте замечены изменения: ** Нора показана в чёрном платье и изображена с рыжими волосами. Её внешний вид описывается как молодая Диана Ригг (слайд 1). ** В доме Нейта и Норы помимо Кодсворта также имелся ещё один робот с гибкими руками-манипуляторами, который подавал Нейту спиртные напитки (слайд 2). ** Сам же Нейт читал газету о надвигающейся войне, расположившись в кресле. ** Диктор, показанный по телевидению, отличается от игровой версии тем, что держит в руках бумаги и носит тёмные очки (слайд 3). ** Сигнал боевой тревоги и появление солдат и БТР произошло до момента прибытия в дом Норы и Нейта представителя Волт-Тек (слайд 4). ** У Нейта в коробке памятных наград находится три медали, фотография, армейский Пип-бой и 10-мм пистолет (слайд 5). ** Представитель «Волт-Тек» и надетая на нём одежда отличается от игрового варианта. Примечательно, что его внешность описывается в концепт-арте как похожим на Фредо Корлеоне, только нервный (слайд 6)The rep looks like Fredo Corleone, smooth but obviously nervous.. ** Нейт и Нора с Шоном на руках сопровождаются представителем Волт-Тек до конвоя солдат в силовой броне, где уже под их охраной собралась часть жителей городка. которые также были зачислены в список резидентов Убежища. В воздух поднимается авиация, тени самолётов видны на асфальте (слайд 7). ** В ходе нарастания в городке паники при появлении военных на улице собирается толпа паникующих людей. Направляющиеся в сторону Убежища 111 солдаты открывают огонь по паникующим жителям городка, встречающимся у них на пути. Под сопровождением конвоя идёт также и представитель Волт-Тек (слайд 8)Further down the same street, public at large is in a panic. Troops firing at hysterical citizens who a getting in the way.. ** Дверь Убежища изображён/а не в виде круглой платформы, а в виде прямоугольной (слайд 9) ** Сцена с похищением Шона из Убежища также различается — число его участников увеличилось: один учёный Института пытается удержать Нору в криокамере, в то время как другой пытается уйти с младенцем; сам же Конрад Келлог носит маску и костюм, отличный от игровой версии, и наставляет пистолет на Нору. Галерея Art of FO4 Storyboard.jpg|Раскадровка квеста Art of FO4 War Never Changes Quest.jpg|Концепт-арт Cryopod abduction scene.jpg|Сцена похищения Шона из Убежища 111 FO4 Kidnapping Shaun.jpg|Похищение Шона в игре Примечания }} de:Krieg bleibt immer gleich en:War Never Changes es:La guerra no cambia nunca pt-br:A Guerra Nunca Muda uk:Війна ніколи не змінюється zh:战争永远不变 Категория:Квесты Fallout 4 Категория:Достижения и трофеи Fallout 4